<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely Days and Starry Nights by roy_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598098">Lonely Days and Starry Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes'>roy_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anaphylaxis, Gen, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya has an anaphylactic reaction to something and gets rushed to the hospital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely Days and Starry Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997743">A Heart-Shaped Cookie</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndAsh/pseuds/StardustAndAsh">StardustAndAsh</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this in February, forgot about it, found it in April, and then forgot about it until I finished just now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m fine, Daichi!” Noya said, obviously very far from fine. “I just got a little dizzy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you are, Noya. I think you should rest for tonight. You don’t usually get dizzy.” Daichi’s voice was filled with concern.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Daichi! I swear! Let me go practice my receives in the gym.” Noya’s voice sounded whiney, even to him.</p>
<p>Daichi sighed in defeat. “Fine, but my phone is on, so if something happens, you call immediately.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Noya was already running out of the room.</p>
<p>Nishinoya had been setting up the pole for the volleyball net when his dizziness hit him head on. His vision was slightly blurring and he thought he might be seeing double. He scratched his chest and neck in an attempt to soothe the itchiness. He couldn’t breathe as easily. He reached for his phone to call Daichi, but clicked on the wrong contact. Hinata’s voice came over the speaker.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>Noya tried to talk, but his tongue wouldn’t move properly. His breathes were more shallow and rapid than ever. He lurched forward and landed on his knees, spewing vomit and trying to breathe. He collapsed forward and landed facedown on the floor, a puddle of puke bathing his head.</p>
<p>Hinata was mildly worried when Noya didn’t say anything when he called, so as soon as he was done eating, he bolted off to go see if he was needed by their libero. He skipped up to the door and opened it. He froze for a moment before the smell of vomit assaulted his nose and he gagged. That’s when he noticed Noya. He was facedown in a puddle of vomit and writhing around on the floor. His face was turning a light shade of blue from a lack of oxygen. Vomit was still spewing from his mouth. Hinata froze. He wasn’t sure what he could do, but he knew for sure that he didn’t have enough time to run back to the room to go get help. He thought for a moment before he screamed. He paused for mere seconds to take a breath before screaming again, hoping it would carry to the other building and alerting the others of trouble. He screamed for about a minute before he heard the footsteps of his teammates. Coach Ukai rammed through the door.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong little red? Oh fu-” His question was cut off when he saw Noya. He knelt down next to Hinata. “Help me roll him onto his side. That way he won’t choke on the vomit and he’ll be able to breathe, okay.”</p>
<p>Hinata nodded and complied with Coach’s instructions. “I got a call from him, so I thought he might have needed me and I found him like this and I didn’t know what to do so I screamed and I don’t know what’s wrong with him or what happened.”</p>
<p>“Calm down, ginger, we don’t need you to pass out.” He looked back over his shoulder at the teenagers standing there. “Does anybody have an epipen? He’s having a severe anaphylactic reaction to something!”</p>
<p>“Nobody has an epipen, Coach. What do we do?”  Kinoshita sounded very worried. </p>
<p>“We’re going to- shit, he’s not breathing! Call for an ambulance! Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Narita go outside and wait for the ambulance. Show the paramedics where we are! Tell them that your friend is having an anaphylactic reaction and needs an epipen!” The three boys ran off, Ennoshita dialing for an ambulance, and Ukai started performing chest compressions on the small libero. </p>
<p>About 7 minutes later, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita ran back into the gym, three paramedics behind them, two of them rolling a stretcher. The two with the stretcher began to work on Noya while the third asked Hinata and Ukai about what had happened. Takeda gestured at Ukai to go with them, “I’ll take the team to see him tomorrow morning after breakfast. Make sure you message either me, Suga, or Daichi with information and updates.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Ukai nodded at Takeda. “As soon as I get information about him you’ll get it. You’ll also know when he wakes up. I’ll watch over Nishinoya.”</p>
<p>Ukai climbed into the back with Noya and the ambulance sped off, the lights and sirens disappearing into the night with their friend. </p>
<p>Hinata brought the team out of their shock when he let out a small sob. Suga wrapped him into a hug, rocked him back and forth, and rubbed comforting circles into his back, the way a mother would comfort her child. “It’s okay, Hinata, let it out. We’re all scared and concerned for him.”</p>
<p>“But what if I had gotten here sooner? Maybe he’d be better?” Hinata sniffled. </p>
<p>“Don’t blame yourself,” Suga’s voice was softer than Hinata had ever heard it. “In the end all we can do is trust in the decision we made.”</p>
<p>“Are you quoting Attack on Titan?” </p>
<p>“Shut up, Daichi!”</p>
<p>Hinata let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny? Are you trying to start a fight?” Suga looked at Hinata. “Because if you are, you’ve just lost all hug privileges.”</p>
<p>“You’re not scary when you're sad, Suga.” Kageyama commented.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well what if I ‘m sad and mad?” Suga shot back.</p>
<p>“You’d be smad.” Yamaguchi giggled. </p>
<p>The tension broke as Hinata and Tanaka started laughing.</p>
<p>"Smad, really Tadashi?" Tsukishima was staring at Yamaguchi, obviously judging the smad.</p>
<p>"What would you call it, Tsuki?"</p>
<p>"Disgruntled."</p>
<p>"Oh." Yamaguchi paused. "Well, I like smad better."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, Tadashi, smad is not a word."</p>
<p>"Well, it seems like Suga's not the only smad person here, Kei."</p>
<p>"Alright, guys," Takeda spoke up. "Let's get some rest and tomorrow we'll meet up here and see if we can visit Noya at the hospital. If I get any news I'll send it on the team group chat- who renamed it? It used to be Crow Fam and now it's Noya is with Dad?"</p>
<p>"I DIDN'T DIE!" Daichi yelled.</p>
<p>Suga wiped away a tear, "Sometimes I can still hear my husband's voice. Children, gather around for a moment of silence for your brother and father."</p>
<p>"Daichi went from Dadchi to Deadchi real fast. Rest in peace with your lightning son." Narita spoke up.</p>
<p>"May Dad and our brother meet each other in the afterlife and watch over us." Ennoshita said, wiping away an invisible tear. </p>
<p>"Mama Suga is strong to be a single mother with 10 kids in this economy." Kinoshita added in a melancholy voice. </p>
<p>"Well, ummm. . .if Asashi is literally Jesus can't he just raise them back from the dead?"</p>
<p>"Yachi, you're right! That's a great idea! Asahi, we're raising Dadchi and Noya from the dead." Tanaka started dragging Asahi out. "We'll be back with your husband and son, Suga, don't worry!"</p>
<p>"NECROMANCY IS ILLEGAL AND FORBIDDEN ON THIS TEAM! NO CHILD OF MINE WILL DO NECROMANCY, JESUS OR NOT! BESIDES, DON'T YOU REMEMBER LAST TIME!" Suga was yelling at Tanaka.</p>
<p>Asahi quickly backed away from them and tripped over Hinata's foot. "Can we please not talk about last time?"</p>
<p>Tanaka patted Asahi's shoulder. "Don't worry my dude. What if we all went to the hospital tonight so we're there for Noya in the morning? Saeko can drive some in her van; maybe Takeda can take a few in his car?"</p>
<p>Takeda looked at them uncertainly. "I don't think your families want you all to spend the night at a hospital waiting room."</p>
<p>"We can contact our families there. That way they know and don't think we've been kidnapped or something." Hinata spoke, his voice unusually soft and quiet.</p>
<p>"Wow, did shorty just have a good idea?"</p>
<p>"Shut it, Tsukishima." </p>
<p>"Are you all sure you want to go? Because we'll need Saeko here with her van if a lot of us are going."</p>
<p>"I'll call Big Sis," Tanaka said. "She'll be here before you know it."</p>
<p>Saeko was there in about 6 minutes, which Tanaka thought was impressive, considering it normally took about 15-20 minutes to get to the school from their house.</p>
<p>"You called, little bro? Who needs a ride and where?" Saeko looked around. "Where's Yuu?"</p>
<p>"All of us, to the hospital. Noya had a bad reaction to something and we called an ambulance for him. Sensei will be taking- Takeda, how many people can you take in your car?"</p>
<p>Takeda thought for a moment. "I can take four in my car."</p>
<p>"I'll take the other nine in the van. Choose who's riding with who."</p>
<p>Suga, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Ennoshita went to Takeda. </p>
<p>Kiyoko got the passenger seat. Daichi, Kinoshita, Narita, Asahi, and Tanaka were squished into the back seat. Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama rode in the trunk. </p>
<p>"Is this legal?" Yachi's voice was shaking.</p>
<p>"It's only illegal if you get caught." </p>
<p>Daichi looked at Tanaka, who had been smiling at his own comment, with a look of disappointment.</p>
<p>"Tanaka, you have some interesting views about life." Asahi said.</p>
<p>Tanaka grinned at Asahi, "Well, if we don't get caught, we can't get arrested. Therefore, it's only illegal if you get caught."</p>
<p>"Alright, volleyball freaks, let's get going!" Saeko slammed on the gas and the van zoomed down the road toward Miyagi General Hospital. </p>
<p>Kiyiko was lucky, because she had a seatbelt. The five players in the backseat were too squished together to be moved by Saeko's speed and driving skills. Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi were not so lucky. The three of them went from one side of the trunk to the other with nothing to hold onto to stop them from being thrown around and their screams were the only sounds heard on the 15 minute ride to the hospital. When the van parked and the three first years released from the trunk covered in red spots that were forming into new bruises, they met with Takeda and the others in the parking lot.</p>
<p>"Why are the first years covered in new bruises?" Suga questioned.</p>
<p>Saeko smiled at him. "They got the honor of riding in the trunk because there was no room in the back seat!"</p>
<p>"Isn't that illegal?"</p>
<p>"My dearest Ennoshita," Tanaka started with a dramatic voice. "It's only illegal if you get caught."</p>
<p>Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. "I'm very concerned about your life views, but right now I'm more worried about Noya than what you said."</p>
<p>The very large group went into the waiting room and found an area in the corner big enough for everybody to sit together. Some of the players fell asleep and those who were awake just sat there talking about little things, waiting anxiously for any news concerning their small libero. </p>
<p>It was hours later, only a few people were awake, when Suga's phone dinged. </p>
<p>Suga's eyes went wide and he started typing furiously, and apparently Daichi could hear Suga mumbling whatever he was typing because he started to look scared for his life.</p>
<p>"Ummmm. . .Suga, could you maybe let us in on what's happening?" Tanaka's voice was quiet, as he'd just woken up after hearing the phone ding. </p>
<p>"Go to the group chat. I'll send a screenshot of the messages." </p>
<p>Everybody's notification sound went off, scaring everybody awake. Suga's message had been from Noya. He was obviously tired in the picture he took, but smiling and throwing a peace sign, still connected to lots of machines. In the background, sitting in a chair, was a sleeping Coach Ukai. The caption to the picture was one sentence, 4 words, and 20 characters long. <em>"Guess who lived, bitches?"</em></p>
<p>"I'm going to murder him."</p>
<p>"Hey, Suga? Let's maybe not kill Noya since we need a libero?" Daichi hugged Suga in an attempt to calm him down a little bit, and it seemed to be working.</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>Takeda was typing on his phone and he smiled when it dinged back, just moments later.</p>
<p>"Okay, Noya will be fine. He had an allergic reaction to the Chestnut Tea Cake. He'll stay here overnight, but he'll be discharged tomorrow, either late morning or early afternoon. Did anyone know he was allergic to Chestnuts?"</p>
<p>Tanaka shook his head. "Noya's mom is allergic to hazelnuts, so his family tends to not eat any foods that contain any type of nut. He was really excited to try the tea cake."</p>
<p>Takeda nodded his head. I'll make a note on Noya's school form about this allergy and alert the other teams we practice with. Anyways, let's head back to Karasuno. We have extra sleeping bags there, so don't worry about getting home at this hour. Message your families to let them know.</p>
<p>They all got back into their seats, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi groaned as they climbed into the trunk of Saeko's van. To their disappointment, Saeko drove like she did before, and missed a turn, so their ride was twenty minutes longer than the ride to the hospital. When they got to Karasuno, Suga and Daichi checked them for broken bones and major injuries, and were surprised when nobody had any broken bones. </p>
<p>Everybody went to sleep fairly easy, considering it was 2 am, and to their own disappointment, Hinata woke as early as he did at his house, waking everybody else with him at 4 am. </p>
<p>It was 9 am when Coach called Takeda to bring his car and about an hour later, Coach Ukai, Takeda, and Noya walked through the gym doors. Noya was immediately wrapped in a giant group hug from everybody except Tsukishima who was rolling his eyes, but looking relieved. </p>
<p>All was well with the Karasuno Crows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>